Chosen, the unknown guild
by Abbycadabra21
Summary: Natsu has been chosen and must leave Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own fairy tail and this is why…**

Lucy and Natsu entered the guild, Lucy clung to Natsu's arm laughing at some silly yet witty joke he had just made.  
"Yo Mary Jane Gimme something to drink shawty(not clue how to spell that)" Natsu yelled. Everyone fell silent; Lucy detached herself from Natsu's arm. Natsu clapped a hand over his mouth and gasped.  
"N…Natsu?" Gray asked using Natsu's first name, "are you okay?" Happy cautiously flew over to Natsu.  
"I..I don't know what came over me…" Natsu whispered.  
"I do!" Master Makerov said and leapt down from the bar.  
"You've been chosen…" Master Makerov said glumly, fear flashed in Natsu's eyes. Chosen for what?! Natsu thought. Cana began crying and Erza went silent.  
"You've been chosen by… the thug life!" Master Makerov blurted sending the guild into chaos.  
"Natsu no! Tell me it's not so!" Happy cried hugging Natsu.  
"Oh damn da pussy is all wet!" Natsu yelled. Natsu clapped his hand over his mouth again.  
"Natsu what have you become?!" Lucy wailed and collapsed. Natsu turned and sagged his pants.  
"Gurl don't worry imma Nighties kid." Natsu said and walked in a slouched posture to avoid tripping on his pants. Natsu regained his senses and sat down on a chair.  
"How much longer does he have Master…" Levy asked.  
"Not long the process is almost complete…" Erza said, speaking for the first time this commotion had started, "Soon the thug life will come for him."  
"Is there some way I can heal him!" Wendy asked hugging Natsu.  
"Damn gurl yall a clingy bitch!" Natsu said. Lisanna slapped Natsu over the face. He came back to normal again.  
"Before I go to the thug life completely… I just want to tell you all that, I didn't chose the thug life the thug life chose me… Awwww Yeah!" Natsu said and applied a snap back and skate boarded around the guild. Suddenly a car burst through the guild hall, Teach me how to duggy bleared on the radio. The hydraulics were going and Sting, Rouge and Jellal stepped out.  
"What up hoes I'm here for my main man Natsu!" Sting said Rouge started beat boxing in the corner and Jellal just held the stereo.  
"Yo!" Natsu said and did a mean kick flip before jumping on his skate board.  
"Natsu don't go!" Lucy cried and flung herself at Natsu.  
"Bitch plz" The Thug Life guild said in unison. They all jumped into the car and pumped the hydraulics.  
"420 BLAZE IT!" Was the last words the guild heard from Natsu before he caught the guild on fire and escape in his pimp ass car. Natsu's snap back flew off his head. The guild evacuated the bulding, Erza picked up the snapback and whispered, "Why didn't the thug life chose me?"

**So this is my first story, it sucks but I like taking the piss out of things. If you have any suggestion on what to do next ? Read Rate and Review. Actually you have already read so just rate and Review! **


	2. Thug life

**Warning I swear like a mother fucker in this FanFic**

This was going to be a one shoot but by popular demand it's become a two shot, or even a series depending how this one goes down. This story is dedicated to Espi she can drop it hella low! And John because 420 Blaze it bitches.

**I don't own fairy tail this is why… **

Natsu, Sting, Rounge and Jellal sat in the car, Rouge was still beat boxing.  
Jellal suddenly shouted "Turn down for what?!" and turned on his Boom Box. The hydraulics on the car started going again and Natsu and Sting started dancing. The car screeched to a halt at a large apartment complex. Ren came outside and waved us down.  
"What up Ma Niggers!" Ren yell.  
"Ma Nig-"  
"Bitch you better not" Ren cut Natsu off. Jellal got out of the car and began stretching.  
"Yo what's going on?" Rouge asked finally breaking his nonstop beat boxing.  
"It's time" Jellal said. Everyone formed a circle around Jellal. He suddenly dropped to the ground his limbs began failing around as he suspended himself in the air only using his arms. Jellal was the world's greatest break dancer! Rouge resumed beat boxing.  
"Not bad for a white guy" Ren said. Sherry burst out of the guild and shouted.  
"Selfie!" and took a quick picture.  
"Hey gurl" Ren said slapping her rump(what I don't like saying arse ok don't judge)  
"hey Bebe" Sherry whispered and began making out with Ren.  
Freed suddenly burst out of the guild. "Guyz I heard a real sad story!"  
"You wot m8?" Rouge asked. His swag level is so high you could hear the text language as he spoke.  
"Ok. So a gurl and a boi where in da park when da gurl asked, do u love me, and da boi said no, den she asked will you stand by me 4ever, da boi said no, da gurl was so sad she ran across da road and was deed. Den the boi said I don't love you I need you and I won't love you 4ever I will love you 5ever." Sting, Natsu, Rouge, Ren and Sherry burst into tears, Jelall was still break dancing.  
"dat was so sad" Rouge said.  
"Natsu? Are you nineties kid?" Freed asked turning to Natsu.  
"Hellz yeah I am" Natsu yelled  
"Bitchen" the guild said.  
"Alright, now the last question… Turn up the music turn down the what?" Sherry asked this time.  
"Bullshit!" Natsu yelled, the guild erupted into cheeres and Natsu got West Side branded onto his arm.  
"Follow me bitch" Jellal said and grabbed Natsu.  
"K den" Rouge said and began beatboxing again. They entered the guild and Lyon, Juvia and Laxus where chatting.  
"What up hoe!" Sherry yelled at Juvia.  
"Nothing much slut!" she yells back. Laxus waves at Natsu.  
"Much swag, many cool, such west side" Laxus says.  
"So is Natsu in da hood now"  
"Fuck yeah I am"  
"Bitchen! This calls for a twerk party!" Sting yelled, sending the entire guild to a booty break down.

BACK AT FAIRY TAIL. 

"We have to do something!" Lucy wailed and threw herself against a chair.  
"I agree!" Lisanna yelled copying Lucy.  
"Same!" Gray cried creating a pile up on the poor chair.  
"There is nothing we can do, they didn't choose to be in that guild, the guild chose them.  
"Swaggy" Erza whisperes staring at the rising sun.

**Not as funny as the last one but I hope you like it. You won't this is about Swag no one can like. **


End file.
